A Espera
by Lakali
Summary: - Esperava apenas diversão Kakashi. Sakura falou.- Conforme me envolvi passei a esperar por outras coisas: te encontrar em cada esquina, seus beijos, seu sorriso ao acordar depois de uma noite juntos. Mas você nunca quis um relacionamento. Então passei a esperar o dia em que você sairia da minha vida. Mas nunca esperei que você fosse fazer isso de uma forma tão cruel,tão mesquinha.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** A Espera

**Prólogo**

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Naruto não me pertence, nem aqui nem em Konoha. Mas a minha imaginação... há, essa é totalmente minha.

**Resumo:**

- Eu esperei por muita coisa Kakashi. Sakura sussurrou. - Quando começamos isso eu esperava apenas me divertir. Então conforme nos envolvemos, quer dizer, conforme eu fui me envolvendo, passei a esperar outras coisas: a te encontrar em cada esquina, seus beijos, você voltar das missões, te encontrar no final de um dia cansativo, seu sorriso ao acordar depois de uma noite juntos. Passei a esperar por você a cada minuto. Quando percebi isso, eu me assustei. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir algo tão forte por você. Então passei a esperar que você terminasse o que nós tínhamos. Sabe, eu te conheço um pouquinho. E você também deixou bem claro que não procurava um relacionamento. Então me preparei para isso, por mais que doesse, por mais que eu quisesse ter esperança. Eu me preparei para o dia em que você simplesmente sairia da minha vida. Mas eu nunca esperei que você fosse fazer isso de uma forma tão cruel, tão mesquinha.

**Nota:** Olá! Essa é minha primeira fic Naruto. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Ela se deixou cair no chão, exausta. Sua respiração estava irregular, todo o seu corpo doía e a cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Ela se sentia completamente esgotada. Seus olhos se fecharam incomodados com a luz do sol que batia diretamente neles.

- Você está pegando pesado. Desse jeito vai superar a Shishou, murmurou enquanto descansava sobre a grama.

- Não conseguiria tanto.

Ele se aproximou devagar e parou atrás dela. Observou se corpo deitado no chão, seus olhos fechados em um rosto que expressava claramente uma fadiga enorme. Ela estava naquele ritmo de treinamento já havia três semanas, além de continuar com sua rotina no hospital. Ele sabia que ela não iria aguentar um ritmo tão puxado por tanto tempo, mas se surpreendeu. Ela durou mais do que ele achava que ela conseguiria.

Ultimamente isso estava virando uma rotina. Ela sempre o estava surpreendendo com algo, de um jeito ou de outro: fosse sua maturidade (ou em alguns momentos a total falta dela se aventurando com Naruto para tentar ver seu rosto, o que lhe rendia uma boa diversão), fosse sua força, seu senso de humor, e até mesmo... até mesmo seu corpo, pensou enquanto semicerrava seus olhos, e os direcionava para observar o belo corpo que estava a sua frente.

Ele não tinha uma queda por ela, nem algo do tipo. Pelo amor de Deus ele a conhecia desde a fase "Sasuke você é meu mundo" e toda aquela coisa insuportável. Mas ele tinha que reconhecer, e percebeu que estava reconhecendo com muita frequência, que ela se tornara uma mulher e tanto. Até valia a pena perder um pouco do seu tempo para apreciar aquelas pernas.

Ele soltou um suspiro, se fosse outra pessoa até poderia se divertir um pouco, mas se tratando de quem era, se ele sequer pensasse nessa hipótese a Godaime iria quebrá-lo ao meio. A dor de cabeça não valeria a pena. Afinal, ele só queria se divertir e isso ele poderia fazer com várias outras, como ele já fazia.

Mas mesmo assim, a ideia era extremamente atraente.


	2. A Espera de Diversão

**Título:** A Espera

**Capítulo 1:** A Espera de Diversão

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Naruto não me pertence, nem aqui nem em Konoha. Mas a minha imaginação... há, essa é totalmente minha.

**Nota: **Olás! Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Por favor comentem, vocês me farão muito feliz! Importante: o que estiver em itálico é o pensamento do personagem. Beijoss!

.

* * *

**A ESPERA DE DIVERSÃO**

_O que estou fazendo aqui?_ Pensou. Estava sentado no balcão com um copo de saquê na mão enquanto analisava o ambiente.

O lugar era grande e bem planejado. Do lado esquerdo da entrada havia um balcão de bebidas, em formato de ilha. Várias mesas de madeira ficavam espalhadas por todo o lugar. No fundo, contrário ao que se encontrava perto da entrada, ficava outro balcão de bebidas. Do lado oposto a este ficavam os banheiros e uma porta de saída. As paredes eram 2/3 revestidas com tijolos refratários de cor clara, e o restante com tinta preta, formando um cenário rústico e moderno. Alguns quadros estavam estrategicamente espalhados para completar a decoração, e a baixa iluminação atribuía um ar misterioso e bucólico ao ambiente.

Os funcionários eram eficientes e gentis e a música que tocava era agradável. Ele gostou do lugar e tinha certeza que o bar faria sucesso, como parecia já estar fazendo. Então qual era seu problema? Simples. Ele foi obrigado pelo idiota do Genma a ir ao bar com ele por causa de uma aposta que ele havia perdido. _Maldição_, pensou virando o resto do saquê e pedindo outro ao atendente. Não seria um problema se a sua nova edição do Icha Icha o estivesse esperando em casa.

Ele mal pôde esperar para comprar a edição na banca quando soube que iriam fazer uma continuação. Seus dedos estavam coçando para ler assim que ele soube a data de lançamento. Teve que aplacar sua curiosidade por dois meses e agora que ele havia finalmente comprado a edição, o que ele estava fazendo? Estava ali, sob chantagem perdendo seu tempo com um idiota, enquanto seu precioso livro havia sido abandonado sobre sua cama.

- Desemburre essa cara Kakashi. Eu te fiz um favor.

- E qual seria? Porque eu não me sinto como se tivesse feito um.

- Irá se sentir quando sair daqui com alguma gatinha. Ou pretende transar com seu livro também?

- Não enche o saco Genma.

- Relaxe e aproveite Kakashi. Seu livro estará lá amanhã. Ei cara - disse se virando para o atendente – mais dois saquês.

- Melhor pedir uma garrafa de uma vez. Disse, soltando um suspiro resignado. Ele já estava ali mesmo, então por que não aproveitar. Além disso aquele maldito tinha razão. Ele não iria transar com um livro. Pegou a dose que lhe foi servida e virou de uma vez.

**-X-X-X-**

- Anda logo Testa, já esta ficando tarde.

- Não enche Porca, você sabe que não foi culpa minha.

Houve um imprevisto no hospital e Sakura foi chamada de última hora para realizar uma cirurgia de emergência. Resultado: ela se atrasou, e quando chegou ao seu apartamento encontrou uma Ino muito irritada esperando na porta.

Já havia um tempo que elas estavam tentando sair para colocar a conversa em dia. Mas ultimamente estava sendo impossível coincidir os horários. Principalmente por causa de Sakura. Ela treinava com Kakashi para o exame Jounnin, e ainda dava os plantões no hospital. Quando Ino chegava de uma missão e a procurava, Sakura estava em um dos três lugares: no hospital, no treinamento ou desmaiada na cama de exaustão.

Depois da tão ralada aprovação no exame Jounnin, a Godaime deu para Sakura como presente três dias de folga e uma estadia em uma pousada, da qual ela poderia usufruir posteriormente. Com a folga de Sakura elas finalmente iam conseguir sair. Ino sugeriu e irem ao bar que foi inaugurado havia pouco mais de um mês, e do qual ouviu falar se muito bom. Assim elas poderiam tomar algumas bebidas e colocar a fofoca em dia. Talvez até flertar com alguém.

Sakura terminou de calçar as botas e se olhou no espelho. O vestido havia sido um presente de Ino pela aprovação no exame. E ele era perfeito, reparou olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez. Ela nunca havia se sentindo tão feminina. Deu alguns retoques na maquiagem, se olhou uma última vez no espelho e saiu do quarto.

- Como estou?

Ino, que estava sentada no sofá deu um pulo e encarou a amiga com ar de admiração.

- Sakura! Está um arraso! Respondeu Ino com um sorriso no rosto, analisando a amiga de cima em baixo. - Eu tenho muito bom gosto, o vestido ficou ótimo!

- Vou ter que concordar com você dessa vez.

- Vamos então? Estou doida pra conhecer o bar.

- Você está doida é pra ver as pessoas que frequentam o bar isso sim.

- E o que tem demais? Sou solteira não sou? Tenho que aproveitar a vida. Você sabe, nem todos ficam enfurnados em um hospital o dia todo.

- Sem sermão, Porca. Já disse que nesses dias de folga irei tentar aproveitar o máximo que puder. Começando por hoje.

- Essa eu quero ver. Ino respondeu enquanto saia do apartamento e Sakura fechava a porta.

**-X-X-X-**

Muita conversa fora e vários saquês depois ele até pensou em agradecer Genma por tê-lo trazido. Havia várias mulheres que ele não se lembrava de ter visto antes, algumas muito interessantes, como uma de cabelos ruivos que estava em uma mesa e flertava com ele descaradamente. Ele terminou outra dose de saquê e fez menção de se levantar para ir em direção à mulher quando Genma engasgou com sua bebida.

- Está ficando tão velho assim que não tem mais resistência para beber?

- Caramba! Olha quem chegou Kakashi. Disse indicando com a cabeça.

Ele olhou na direção que Genma havia apontado, procurando de quem ele estava falando que fez seu amigo reagir assim. Não precisou procurar muito, arregalando os olhos quando encontrou o motivo. Ino e Sakura haviam entrado no bar. Sakura entrou na frente e Ino vinha logo atrás. Ino estava bonita e atraente, mas isso era normal. A surpresa ficava por conta de Sakura. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego.

Os cabelos estavam frisados, presos em um coque desleixado e com alguns fios soltos caindo ao redor de seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar de sofisticação. A maquiagem marcante realçava a cor dos olhos. A boca em um leve tom de rosa combinando com o cabelo, e brincos dourados que pendiam de suas orelhas. O vestido preto tomara que caia, longe de ser um vestido colado ou vulgar, descia moldando cada curva de uma forma extremamente sexy. Ele realçava as curvas de Sakura com perfeição, terminando um pouco abaixo do no meio da coxa. Ela completou o conjunto com meias e uma bota salto alto, ambas pretas.

Ele a percorreu com os olhos de cima a baixo, sem se preocupar se ela notaria ou não. Ela exalava sensualidade de uma forma tão intensa que era impossível não desejá-la. E ele tinha uma imaginação muito fértil para conseguir se controlar.

- Aqui, toma. Disse Genma estendendo um guardanapo que pegou no balcão. – Você está encharcando sua roupa com essa baba toda.

- Não seja idiota.

- Então feche a boca.

- Feche a sua primeiro.

Genma riu com prazer enquanto observava as garotas irem para o outro balcão e pedirem uma bebida. Depois elas sentarem em uma das mesas.

- É um pouco complicado fazer isso com uma visão dessas. A Ino está linda, mas a Sakura – disse pronunciando o nome dela bem devagar, olhando agora para o rosto de seu amigo, analisando sua reação - é uma visão deliciosa.

Kakashi retribuiu o olhar de Genma. Sabia que o amigo estava provocando-o. Genma não perderia a chance. Se ele se importava? Eles eram amigos há muito tempo e ele era uma das poucas pessoas com quem Kakashi falava abertamente sobre tudo, inclusive sobre mulheres. Principalmente sobre mulheres. Então não, ele não se importava. E pelo amor de Deus ele não era pai da menina. Os pensamentos que o invadiram quando a viu demonstravam que estava bem longe de ter qualquer sentimento paternal por ela.

- Ficou interessado é? Perguntou, ainda encarando Genma.

- Qualquer um ficaria você não acha?

- Sim, respondeu simplesmente, voltando sua atenção para o saquê a sua frente. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas tinha tomado, embora ainda não estivesse alterado. Os anos fez com que ele tivesse uma boa tolerância à bebida. Nada como a Godaime é claro.

- Inclusive você. Completou Genma dando-lhe um sorriso maldoso.

Kakashi soltou o ar ruidosamente.

– Sim Genma, inclusive eu. Satisfeito?

- Claro! Respondeu Genma ampliando o sorriso. - Agora o que acha de irmos até lá?

Foi a vez de Kakashi se engasgar com o saquê.

- Genma.

- Ora, que isso Kakashi. Você achou que eu iria ficar só olhando?

- Genma. Kakashi repetiu um pouco sem paciência.

- Não se preocupe, não vou mordê-la. A não ser que ela queira, é claro.

- Genma! O tom de voz de Kakashi foi baixo, mas ameaçador. Genma levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, ora. Eu perdi alguma coisa? Por acaso está a fim dela?

Kakashi olhou para Genma por alguns segundos antes de soltar uma gargalhada.

- Sério, achei que você me conhecia melhor do que isso.

- Eu conheço. Mas você quase me enganou. Genma virou o restante da bebida que estava em seu copo. - Vamos, decida-se logo. Vai ir ou ficar ai flertando com a ruiva?

Só agora Kakashi se lembrou da ruiva com quem estava flertando boa parte da noite. Ele a procurou, mas ela não estava no lugar de antes. Deve ter visto sua reação quando Sakura entrou e direcionado suas atenções a outra pessoa. _Merda! Essa noite não daria em nada_.

- Vou com você.

- Ótimo. E qual você escolhe?

- Genma, você sabe, elas não são um pedaço de carne pra você escolher.

- Comigo Kakashi? Sério?

Ele não conseguiu conter um leve riso diante da cara de Genma. Ele o conhecia bem demais. Mas ele realmente ficou um pouco incomodado ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito de Sakura. Talvez fosse por causa da convivência com ela. De qualquer forma ela era problema. Ela poderia ter mudado, mas ele sabia como ela era: sentimental. E claro, havia a Hokage.

- A Hokage-sama vai te arrebentar você sabe.

- Desde quando Sakura é filha dela? Além disso, ela é maior de idade. Não pode curtir a vida não é? Retrucou Genma.

- Tente explicar isso quando ela estiver te socando.

- Acho que você está inventando desculpas. Estou te estranhando Kakashi. Você não é assim. Tem certeza que não gosta dela? Perguntou um pouco mais sério.

- Só estou falando. – Imitando Genma, ele virou o restante da bebida que havia no seu copo. - Vamos pegar mais uma bebida primeiro.

- Certo, certo. Ei você, traz mais duas – pediu ao cara do balcão.

- Só uma coisa. Kakashi disse olhando para Genma. - Eu fico com a Sakura.

- Sem chance.

- Você me perguntou qual eu queria, lembra? Respondeu pegando a bebida e finalizou a conversa levantando-se e indo em direção à mesa onde ela estava sentada. _Vamos ver no que isso vai dar_, pensou.

**-X-X-X-**

Ela gostou do bar assim que entrou. Era espaçoso e aconchegante. O lugar estava bastante cheio, com poucas mesas vagas. Passaram no balcão que ficava próximo à entrada para pegar algumas bebidas e escolheram uma mesa.

- Não estou vendo gente conhecida, disse Sakura enquanto vasculhava o lugar à procura de um rosto.

Ino a encarou com certa ironia. _Ela realmente não percebeu Kakashi e Genma quase a comendo com os olhos? _

- Sério Sakura?

- Como assim?

_Ela é muito lerda. Deve ser convivência com Naruto. Enfim... _- Deixa pra lá Sakura. Estou mais interessada nos caras que não conhecemos, disse enquanto analisava o ambiente a procura de um que lhe agradasse. – E você deveria estar também, combinamos que hoje seria uma noite de bebidas, fofocas e paqueras.

- Certo, certo. Vamos começar pela fofoca então. Disse voltando toda sua atenção para Ino. – Primeiro você e Shikamaru. Vai dar em alguma coisa ou vão ficar nesse chove não molha?

Ino deu uma risadinha.

- Bom, rolou uns beijos. Mas agora ele está em uma missão e vai ficar fora uns quatro meses, então deixamos para pensar sério sobre isso quando ele voltar.

- Vocês são muito enrolados!

- A vida é muito divertida para termos pressa Sakura. Você deveria aprender a curtir mais sabe? Sem compromissos ou obrigações.

Ela sabia que a amiga tinha razão. Ela já teve essa conversa outras vezes: com Ino, com sua mãe, até com Shizune.

- Eu sei, respondeu soltando um suspiro. - Não precisa ficar me lembrando, vou me divertir.

- Independente de com quem seja? perguntou com uma voz marota enquanto observava duas pessoas se levantando do balcão que ficava no fundo do bar e vindo em sua direção.

- Bom.. desde que seja alguém interessante, afinal não vou me jogar em qualquer um. Mas porque a ironia? Retrucou enquanto pegava a garrafa e enchia seu copo novamente.

- Você já vai entender. Agora, temos as bebidas, disse Ino levantando seu copo e batendo de leve no de Sakura. – Nossa noite de fofocas já era então acho que...

- Como assim já era?

- ... está na hora da paquera. Finalizou ignorando a interrupção de Sakura.

Antes de Sakura questionar novamente o porquê de ela dizer que as fofocas já eram ouviu uma voz muito conhecida vindo atrás dela.

- Podemos nos juntar a vocês?


	3. A Espera de um Beijo

**Título:** A Espera

**Capítulo 2:** A Espera de um Beijo

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **Naruto não me pertence, nem aqui nem em Konoha. Mas a minha imaginação... há, essa é totalmente minha.

**Nota: **Olás! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Apesar de ter toda a idéia da fic, este foi difícil de escrever. Espero que se divirtam lendo. Beijos e um ótimo 2014 para vocês!

**Importante:** o que estiver em itálico é o pensamento do personagem. O que estiver em negrito é a fala do inner.

.

* * *

**A ESPERA DE UM BEIJO**

Ela se virou ao ouvir a voz, mas já sabia quem iria encontrar.

- Kakashi-sensei!

- Yo.

- Olá meninas

- Oi Genma, respondeu Sakura.

- Porque não se sentam? Completou Ino.

Eles se sentaram, colocando a garrafa que pegaram no bar antes de irem em direção a elas no centro da mesa.

- Cortesia da casa, disse Kakashi.

- Você está pagando? Sakura estreitou os olhos. Ele nunca pagava. Nunca.

Ele encolheu os ombros diante do comentário dela.

- Isso é a penas um detalhe. Considere um pequeno presente pela aprovação no exame.

- Uma garrafa de saque? pelo exame Jounnin?

- Bom, já que insiste, posso te dar outra coisa também, mas isso vamos ter que deixar para mais tarde. Concluiu com uma piscadinha.

Sakura o encarava com o rosto vermelho. Havia insinuação ali, não havia? Kakashi nunca havia agido com ela assim. O que será que deu nele? Provavelmente tinha bebido muito.

- Então você passou no exame Jounnin. Meu parabéns Sakura!

- Obrigada Genma.

- Isso merece uma comemoração especial! certo Kakashi?

- Claro! Não se preocupem com a conta. Genma irá pagar a conta.

Genma arregalou os olhos. Ino e Sakura caíram na risada.

- Tudo bem... dessa vez. respondeu Genma com um ar derrotado.

Eles continuaram conversando enquanto bebiam saquê. Sakura falou do exame, e também de como foi difícil seu treinamento. Kakashi deu um leve sorriso nessa hora. Ele realmente havia pegado pesado com ela, mas valeu a pena. Ela contou mais alguns detalhes e depois Genma e Kakashi também contaram como foi o exame deles.

Um assunto foi puxando outro e eles continuaram contando casos de missões e situações engraçadas. A noite estava muito agradável e a conversa fluía naturalmente. Havia as insinuações de Genma com Ino, que ia dando corda, flertando com ele um pouco.

Sakura apenas a observava. Ela tinha certeza que Ino gostava de Shikamaru, apesar daquela atitude dela, o que a estava intrigando um pouco. Ino sempre foi mais 'sociável', digamos assim. Mas desde que começou a gostar de Shikamaru ela nunca mais olhou para ninguém. Nem mesmo um flerte. No início Sakura pensou que ela estava fazendo isso por brincadeira, e que iria parar, mas ao vê-la continuar flertando com Genma ela estranhou. Precisava conversar com ela depois. Só esperava que Ino não fizesse alguma burrada.

**-X-X-X-**

Genma se levantou e foi até o balcão dos fundos pedir algo para comerem.

Apesar de suas intenções antes de chegar à mesa, Kakashi só havia feito uma insinuação à Sakura. Ele reparou como ela ficou extremamente vermelha e desconfortável e pensou que, talvez, realmente não fosse uma boa ideia tudo aquilo. Afinal, ele foi seu professor, e mesmo não sendo mais ela ainda o considerava assim. Por isso ficou em dúvida em se aproximar dela nesse sentido. O que era uma pena pois ela estava linda.

Mas sua determinação não durou muito. Foi assim até que Ino, depois de acabar com a garrafa de saque, perguntou a Kakashi se não poderia apresentar alguém para Sakura ou se ele mesmo não poderia dar um jeito, pois ela estava precisando flertar com alguém, se é que ele a entendia.

Ao ouvir Ino falando Sakura quase bateu nela. Ela olhou para a amiga com uma cara tão fechada que se fosse ele teria saído correndo. E de certa forma foi o que Ino fez. Ela perguntou se apenas ela achava que Genma estava demorando, pois ela estava com muita fome, e levantou em seguida, dizendo que iria ver o que tinha acontecido com os petiscos.

Kakashi deu uma leve risadinha. Ela estava bêbada mas não era burra. Sakura teria dado um soco nela caso ela continuasse ali por mais cinco segundos. Ele agora olhava para uma Sakura um pouco corada e sem saber muito bem para onde olhar. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa entretanto, ela o encarou, como se tivesse decidido algo e falou antes.

- Desculpe pela Ino. Ela não sabe beber.

- Nem todos tiveram um treinamento com a Hokage-sama.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso radiante diante daquele comentário.

- Uma das vantagens extras de se treinar com ela.

- Eu imagino. Mas isso não quer dizer que Ino não disse a verdade, não é Sakura?

O sorriso morreu um pouco nos lábios dela.

- Bom, não era uma mentira mas ela exagerou. Estávamos conversando sobre conhecer alguém interessante mas não que eu esteja subindo pelas paredes. Foi mais uma conversa de garotas.

- Entendo. É uma pena, entretanto.

- O que? Questionou, franzindo a testa.

- Que ela tenha exagerado.

- E por que?

- Por que eu posso ser muito interessante quando quero.

Ali estava de novo. Ele já estava gostando de vela corar daquela forma. Poderia ficar viciado nisso. Em apenas fazê-la corar. Ela adquiria um ar totalmente cativante quando ficava corada, seus olhos verdes brilhavam um pouco mais. Era excitante vê-la daquele jeito.

- Vejo que não é só a Ino que está bêbada não é mesmo, Kakashi-sensei? Ela respondeu, com um leve sorriso, tentando manter um ar descontraído.

- Apesar de não ter tido treinamento com a Hokage, estou bem sóbrio Sakura.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes. Realmente estava surpresa pela ação dele. Não é que não o achasse atraente... fala sério, quem seria louca de não o achar atraente? Mas ele e ela? Além disso sabia da fama de seu sensei e não queria entrar na lista.

"**Um pouco de diversão apenas. Ele deve estar te provocando, não vai levar a sério."** Sua Inner gritou dentro de sua cabeça. _Não sei se é uma boa ideia,_ ela pensou. **"Não seja idiota. Diversão lembra? Além disso você está sim subindo pelas paredes. E eu estou junto. Um flerte não vai fazer mal. Um ou dois beijos também não". **_Hum... talvez tenha razão, eu não sei.._. **"Claro que tenho. Agora pare de encarar ele e faça alguma coisa".**

Ela piscou um pouco como que voltando a realidade. Percebeu que o estava encarando e que ele encarava de volta, esperando a reação dela. Já tinha algum tempo que ela não flertava com alguém. Ou até mesmo que se interessasse por alguém. Não que ela estava interessada por seu sensei. Mas não podia negar que já o olhou uma ou duas vezes.

_Talvez eu acaba vendo seu rosto nessa brincadeira. Ou talvez sinta o gosto de sua boca_. O pensamento de ser beijada por ele fez sua garganta ficar seca. Sim, já tinha muito tempo. E ela estar um pouco embriagada não ajudou muito seu raciocínio ser lógico. Ela apenas conseguia pensar em como seria sentir a boca dele.

Soltou um suspiro. Ela estava perdida. Se inclinou na mesa, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, a cabeça um pouco de lado, resolvendo entrar naquele jogo.

- Então... Kakashi... porque não me mostra o quanto você pode ser interessante?

**-X-X-X-**

Depois que Sakura lhe disse para mostrar o quanto ele poderia ser interessante, ele lhe sorriu. Quando Ino e Genma voltaram para a mesa com um prato cheio de petiscos, encontraram uma Sakura totalmente vermelha, mas com um sorriso levemente na boca, e um Kakashi com um ar totalmente malicioso.

- Vocês estão bem? Perguntou Ino.

- Claro, por que não estaríamos? Respondeu Kakashi,

_Porque você está com uma cara de safado? E porque nunca vi Sakura tão vermelha? _Ino pensou, mas preferiu não comentar seu ponto de vista. Não queria apanhar de Sakura depois daquele comentário.

- Por nada não.

- Tirando a fome que estamos e a demora de vocês, está tudo ótimo. Completou Sakura.

- Sei... disse Genma com um tom de ironia. Ele tinha certeza que Kakashi havia falado algumas coisas pra ela enquanto eles estiveram fora.

- Tinha muitos pedidos na frente, então demorou um pouco pra sair, mas em compensação o atendente caprichou. Disse Ino em resposta a pequena reclamação de Sakura.

Depois que Ino e Genma voltaram Kakashi não fez mais provocações à Sakura. Eles atacaram o prato de petiscos, e ficaram apreciando a música, fazendo um ou outro comentário. Ino também estava mais quieta, como se estivesse com seu pensamento longe. O que fez com que ela apenas murmura-se algumas respostas às tentativas de Genma.

Ele já estava perdendo um pouco a paciência, afinal, estava tentando algo com ela a noite inteira, e ela apenas o enrolava. Resolveu então ser objetivo.

- Ino, já tem um tempo que não vejo o Shikamaru. Notícias dele?

- Ele saiu em uma missão.

- Ha. Deve estar sentindo falta dele.

- O normal. Ino respondeu franzindo um pouco a testa. _O que ele quer agora com esse papo sobre o Shikamaru?_

- Vocês não estão namorando?

- Não. respondeu irônica.

- Pensei que estavam. Vivem pra cima e pra baixo.

- Fazemos muitas missões juntos.

- Não só isso.

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Está com ciúme é?

- E se eu estiver?

Ela sentiu Kakashi e Sakura a fitarem. Bom, depois de uma direta dessa ela teria que dar uma resposta direta também, não é?

É verdade que ela disse que queria curtir antes de resolver sua situação com Shikamaru... mesmo porque ele foi pra Suna, e quando chegasse lá teria uma perua loira com um leque gigantesco o esperando. Só de pensar na possibilidade deles juntos ela já pirava, mesmo ele dizendo que não iria fazer nada. Mas como ela iria saber? Por isso mesmo, ele decidiu resolver a situação deles só quando voltasse. Ela tinha que confiar mais nele, ele disse.

Pensando nisso, enquanto olhava pra Genma, ela percebeu que estava fazendo o que queria que ele não fizesse. E independente de ele fazer ou não, ela sabia que iria se sentir mal depois. E Genma nem valia tanto a pena assim.

- Se estiver... então acho que está com um grande problema.

- Você poderia resolver ele pra mim.

- Acho que não.

Ele deve ter ficado irritado com sua resposta, pois o ouviu perguntar:

- Por que? Tenho certeza que Shikamaru deve estar resolvendo o dele agora também.

Ino fechou a cara na hora. _Estratégia errada Genma_, pensou.

- Sugiro você procurar outra pessoa para afogar suas mágoas Genma. Eu não estou disponível. Disse, terminando de tomar sua bebida e colocando o copo na mesa. Bom, ela já estava cheia daquilo. Queria ir embora.

Ao ouvir a resposta da amiga Sakura sorriu. Ela conhecia a Ino no final das contas. Por mais descolada que fosse, ela era doida com o Shikamaru.

- Sakura, não sei quanto a você mas eu já vou indo.

- Eu também. Essas últimas semanas foram estressantes. Preciso de uma cama.

- Será um prazer te acompanhar.

- O que?

- Vocês moram em lados opostos. Eu te acompanho... até em casa. Terminou Kakashi com uma voz maliciosa.

- Há, não precisa.

- Eu sei. Mas como disse será um prazer.

Ela corou novamente, mas não respondeu. Elas se despediram de Genma e levantaram, indo em direção a saída. Kakashi também se levantou, olhando para Genma.

- Nos vemos amanhã.

- Droga Kakashi. Isso é culpa sua. Como é que acabei assim? Com um fora e a conta pra pagar?

Kakashi deu uma risadinha.

- A conta sim, mas o fora é obra sua. Está ficando enferrujado Genma. Disse dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo e saindo para fora do bar.

**-XX-XX-**

Ele saiu para fora do bar e encontrou Ino e Sakura se despedindo. Ino deu um tchau para ele também e seguiu se caminho. Ele e Sakura fizeram o mesmo. A noite estava agradável. Apesar de ser tarde não fazia muito frio. O céu estava estrelado, sem nuvens, e a lua estava cheia e brilhante, iluminando o monumento com os hokages.

Eles andaram em silêncio pelas ruas desertas. Ficaram assim até pararem em frente ao prédio onde Sakura morava.

- Chegamos. Sakura comentou enquanto pegava as chaves.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta do seu apartamento.

- Ha... não precisa Kakashi-sensei

- Não me importo. Disse, retirando as chaves da mão dela e abrindo a portão para que ela passasse.

Ela passou por ele e seguiu seu caminho, subindo as escadas até o terceiro andar. Ele a seguiu. Chegando a porta do apartamento ela se virou para ele e estendeu a mão.

- Agora chegamos. Pode me entregar as chaves. Disse com um meio sorriso e estendendo a mão.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas ignorou o pedido dela, bem como a mão estendida.

- Você sabe, você não precisa me chamar mais de sensei. Já não o sou a algum tempo, e agora que você é Jounnin como eu isso mais que desnecessário.

- Eu sei - ela respondeu abaixando a mão. - Mas é um hábito difícil de largar.

- Vamos ter que trabalhar isso então.

- Ha. Eu vou prestar mais atenção, mas é que realmente não vejo muito problema em te chamar assim. Naruto também faz isso.

Ele não respondeu e ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Então, como que tendo decidido algo, ele falou enquanto se aproximava dela:

- Por que não fecha os olhos?

Ela se afastou um pouco, talvez por reflexo, parando quando suas costas bateram na porta.

- Fechar os olhos? Por que?

- Apenas feche Sakura.

Ela o encarou. Já estava alterada por causa da bebida. Seus pés doendo por causa da bota. Por mais que estivesse gostando daquele jogo entre eles o que mais queria agora era um banho quente e uma cama confortável.

Além disso, depois que saiu do bar e sua adrenalina diminuiu, suas emoções se acalmando um pouco, ela começou a pensar com mais clareza. Não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo ali. É claro que ela sabia que eles flertaram a noite toda, e claro que ela imaginava onde ele estava querendo chegar, mas por que isso só agora, ela não sabia.

"**Há, para de frescura. Não é como se ele fosse te agarrar no corredor. Hum... o que é uma pena. Vai, fecha logo!"** Gritou sua Inner.

- Está bem, disse resignada, enquanto fechava os olhos. Já estava na chuva mesmo então era inevitável se molhar.

- Não vale abrir os olhos até eu falar.

- Tudo bem.

Ele se aproximou e colocou os braços ao lado de sua cabeça, apoiando as mãos na porta atrás dela. Deixou seu corpo pairando sobre o dela, quase se tocando. Ela sentiu a aproximação, e retesou o corpo.

- Acho que seria adequado você não me chamar mais de sensei, afinal as pessoas da vila achariam muito inapropriado um aluno ficar flertando com seu sensei, não acha Sakura? Falou com uma voz sensual.

- Ka-Kakashi-sensei, respondeu. Ele viu que o rosto dela estava vermelho. Ela realmente ficava linda assim.

- Você fez de novo.

- Eu...

- Foi o que fizemos a noite toda não é? Flertar. Disse.

- Você quem começou.

- Então admite?

- Você está me confundindo.

- Não, eu estou flertando com você.

- Então você admite. Retrucou com um leve sorriso, como se tivesse ganhado uma disputa.

- Querida Sakura, eu nunca neguei.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. E estar de olhos fechados não facilitava nada. Droga. Ela só queria beber e fofocar com sua amiga. Como ela parou ali? Bom, ela queria se envolver com alguém também. Um pouco de diversão apenas, não era?

Ele sentiu que ela estava em conflito. Bom, isso era bom. Ela deveria pensar bem antes de se envolver com ele. E por Deus, ele também. Era estranho mas ele realmente não queria magoá-la. E isso o surpreendeu. Ele nunca se preocupou muito com isso. Deveria ser por ela ter sido sua aluna, ter convivido com ela todo esse tempo e conhece-la mesmo que fosse apenas um pouco. Teria que refletir sobre isso mais tarde. Haveria tempo. Mesmo porque, não fariam nada demais aquela noite. Ainda não.

- Vamos fazer assim, disse se aproximando e beijando seu pescoço. Pode sentir a respiração dela se alterar. – Nós vamos continuar... - disse entre outro beijo - ...com nosso joguinho de gato e rato... - foi subindo até chegar no ouvido, se afastando um pouco e abaixando a máscara - ...e ver no que vai dar. Finalizou dando uma mordida na sua orelha, ouvindo-a gemer.

Ele se afastou da orelha e a encarou. Tirou a mão esquerda da parede e tocou sua boca, percorrendo o lábio com o dedo polegar. Ela entreabriu a boca, soltando um suspiro. Ele podia sentir sua expectativa.

- Agora, este é o meu presente pela sua aprovação no exame Jounnin, Sakura.

E colou sua boca na dela. Foi um beijo gentil e calmo. Apenas conhecendo, experimentando. Ele sentiu o gosto de sua boca e percebeu que poderia se perder ali. Mas ainda não era a hora. Ele queria vê-la desejando-o, sem qualquer dúvida ou receio. O jogo era tão excitante para ele quanto a recompensa. Ela entreabriu os lábios e ele aprofundou um pouco o beijo. Mas quando sentiu que ela queria mais ele interrompeu e colocou a máscara de volta.

- Pode abrir os olhos agora.

Ela abriu os olhos e eles ficaram se fitando por instantes. Ele pode ver como os olhos dela estavam nublados. Ela o olhava com desejo e com uma pequena irritação, provavelmente por ele ter se afastado. Talvez a desinibição dela fosse pela bebida, ou talvez não, mas ele teria certeza dela estar totalmente sóbria da próxima vez. Com esse pensamento ele se afastou dela.

- Parabéns pela aprovação Sakura. Disse, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.


End file.
